Call of Duty: Middle Eastern Warfare 2
by Nobel Six
Summary: Heroes rise to defend their respective countries. While the war against the Fist of Allah rages like an out of control wildfire, an elite team composed of the best soldiers are charged with hunting down and Killing Fist of Allah leader Muhammad Akeem Akbar. With peace and negotiation a happy memory, can this elite team tip the scales and end the war? OC'S accepted
1. Chapter 1

**Alright loyal fans and welcome to Middle Eastern Warfare 2. Yes OC'S are being accepted **

**Prologue**

**General Cunningham: **"If the world as you knew it was slowly crumbling to dust, what would you do to reverse the process? Akbar created a war, and it snuffs out not only the lives of brave soldiers, but innocent civilians. Akbar's position of power is steadily growing. One of his men gave a clue to the date of an attack. This clue, "On the day when two titans fell, will once again be your nations low!" might be the key to avoiding massive bloodshed. In our darkest hour we need a team. A team that can offer hope, were there is little to none. Who are they? They are the best trained men and women on the planet. They are SEAL's, SAS, Marines, Rangers, Delta, Israeli CIA and more. We must trust them with our security. It's the same BS every time Captain Smith, send me someone one good."

**Captain Smith: **"Yes sir, I got a Ranger named 'Ram' training rebels who fits the need for the team, I'll talk to him about this."

**Authors Note: And so it begins. I tries to follow the Modern Warfare 2 format were General Shepard switched from talking about war to Sergeant Foley**. **I tried my best. You leave me a review, or better yet an OC, I update faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: And so it begins. I tries to follow the Modern Warfare 2 format were General Shepard switched from talking about war to Sergeant Foley**. **I tried my best. You leave me a review, or better yet an OC, I update faster. **

**Here is the second chapter. Disclaimer (yes I have one) I do not own the OC Jason Matlock, and Miller as they belong to Ryan 1441 who also happened to write the whole second half of this chapter. Yes that's right he's co-writing it with me, I also do not own any other OC'S who are not mine. I do own the idea for Middle Eastern Warfare 2 though :)**

"New Arrivals"

August 14th, 2014, 8:56:12

Cpl Donnie 'Ram' Jones

U.S. Army 36th Ranger Squad

Phoenix Base, Afghanistan, Middle East

Corporal Jones, or 'Ram' as he was called in combat, was setting up weapons and grenades on a table, so that once the rebels that Captain Smith had ordered him to train had arrived, he could show them how an elite soldier takes down his or her target. Right now however the Corporal was thinking about other things. What were these other things? Well he personally wondered when this war with Akbar would be over. He had joined the Rangers after passing Ranger school, and it was one of the proudest moments of his life. But still he longed to be back in the United States. Indeed he missed the cool mountain air of West Virginia, and meeting up with his dad to hunt, and also just relax and watch football. As much as he missed these things, he was a Ranger, and it was his duty to defend his country. Loud chattering brought him back to reality as upon looking up, he noticed that a group of the local rebels had entered into the shooting range and were obviously wondering what was going to happen. Ram whistled loudly and drew their attention. Once the last words of every sentence was spoken he said, "Welcome rebels to pull the trigger 101. Now before we get started I know that a lot of you already know how to shoot a rifle, for obvious reasons," he stated, which got a small laugh from a few of them, "but I'm here to show you today the proper was to shoot. No offense but I happen to notice a lot of you shooting from the hip, you don't end up hitting anything and it makes you look like an ass. Let me show you." he said to the group before turning around and picking up the rifle that he had put on the table, and turned to face the range were some metal targets had just popped up. He raised the rifle to the hip and opened fire. He felt awkward shooting this way and secretly wondered how they could stand shooting at anything like this. "See what I mean? I sprayed bullets all over the damn place," he stated once all the targets had been hit by a bullet, "You need to aim down your sights to take down your target. Watch how a Ranger takes down a target." at that being said he raised up the rifle, aimed down it's sight, and opened fire. His first few shots hit the targets almost perfectly, and this went on till he had expertly shot all targets. "Notice how I hit every target almost perfectly that time, that proves that aiming down your sights is better than firing from the hip." "Take turns while I attend to some buisness."

[Switching...]

[Located]

Sgt. Jason "Ocelot" Matlock

U.S. Delta Force

Matlock, known to his squad mates as "Ocelot", laying on some cargo, wearing only his tan t-shirt, cammo pants, combat boots, and hat. He was about 25, young, but was about close to 6'ft tall, Caucasian, had a shaven but noticeable beard, and a very short buzz cut close to the edge of his skull. He had a strong build, not muscular, but was able to lift heavy objects. On the cargo crates, he had his head leaning up against a rock, hands crossed behind his head, leg crossed on the other, hat covering his eyes, trying to get some rest.

That was, until the Afghan rebels started firing their own rifles. First that Ranger started making all the noise, and now more are shooting. It was extremely annoying to him. He hasn't slept for quite a while and he needed it, but the work going on at the base prevented him from doing so. Matlock simply groaned more and shoved his hat in his face. "Freaking let me sleep!" He cursed.

Ram, exiting the shooting range, spots Matlock ramming his hat into his face. Curious as to why he looks frustrated, he walked over to him.

"Can't I get any sleep?" Matlock muttered again, covering his ears. It was too hot outside, the sand was blowing into his face, and the constant noise was driving him insane... until a shadow looms over him. "That's more like it."

"Never been in the desert before?"

Matlock takes his hat off to see Ram standing next to him. "Been out here quite a few times pal. Just haven't been used to the sand... sand... and more freaking sand out here. It's everywhere. Its all nothing but sand, bullet casings, and blood stains that was spilled here in the last thousand years of warfare. This would never have happened if war was never spoken through the words and will of man. All they keep saying is, "war must exist", only for more innocent lives to be taken. And the most that takes the casualty more is Afghanistan. And soon more and more the world must suffer for what they caused... and that's where our jobs come in pal. We come here to keep our nation, as well as the rest safe from the evil forces, like that bastard Bin Laden. If they choose to keep staining this land with blood, then we'll try our best to halt the bloodshed until we drive them back."

"You've been in out here too long. Haven't you?" Ram asked.

"Probably. Who are you?"

"Corporal Donnie Jones. Part of the 36th Ranger Regiment under the command of Captain Smith. You can call me Ram though." He stated with offering a handshake.

Though it wasn't his thing, Matlock accepted it. "Sergeant Jason Matlock. Part of United States Delta Force Team Onyx under the command of Master Sergeant Miller. You can call me Ocelot. Or Onyx 0-4."

"Delta Force? What's a guy like you doing here?" Ram asked, a bit confused.

"You heard of the bastard leader of the group Fist of Allah, Akbar?"

"Yeah, I did. Not too long ago actually, my team rescued a Marine from that slime ball, then later on, we found ourselves face-to-face with some British troopers while looking for the bastard."

"Well that's our job. We find him, and take him out. Once that's done, we whip the rest of the forces out, and we're all going home."

"Ocelot!" A familiar voice rang out, catching Matlock's attention.

"Miller? What do you want?" Matlock replied. Walking towards them in Army uniform, a man, late 30's, with a tough look on his face. This was his CO and team leader of Team Onyx.

"We've got our orders son. We're heading into the badlands. They said there's a possible fix on Akbar's location."

"You freaking serious?!" Matlock rose from his spot, surprised.

"Dead serious. And even more serious in 3... 2... 1.." Suddenly, sirens began to go off, with all the Rangers beginning to run all over the place to gather their equipment.

"Then I guess I better get ready." Matlock continued as he walked towards his unit's tent to get prepared.

Ram walked into his own and grabbed everything he needed, including a few extra magazines for his M16, extra grenades, flashbangs, etc, until he felt like he was ready. After a few failed attempts at finding the son of a bitch, he felt like this could be the one, the one where they will finally catch or kill the bastard who has caused not only so much pain to America, but also so much pain and genocide to his own people. Slapping a mag into his rifle, he walks out and spots his team.

Matlock loads a magazine into his M4A1 with a foregrip, and a EOtech holographic hybrid sights. Getting his combat gear on, along with his tactical vest, grenade belt, holsters, helmet, goggles, sunglasses, scarf for his neck and face, gloves, and Sig-Sauer P226 with a flashlight attachment, he walks outside and finds himself walking next to Ram. "Well, well, it's like fates collide, don't they?" He asked.

"Yeah, no kidding. Think we'll finally catch the fucker?" Ram asked.

"Not sure, but it's always a good possibility."

"Ram!" Another familiar voice called out, forcing the Corporal to stop and turn. This was followed by Matlock, who's eyes widened upon seeing the figure.

"Captain Smith." Ram said.

"Holy shit." Matlock muttered, eyeing Ram's CO.

"What is it Smith?" Ram asked.

"I need you over by the hangar. There's something important we need to discuss." Said Smith.

"What's important right now Captain is we have to go into the Badlands to get the son of a bitch we've been hunting for nearly a year!"

"Look. As much as I hate to say this, but he's not there. We're just sending you guys in to help out a pinned down convoy."

Matlock scoffs and laughs about it. "I don't freaking believe it." He said.

"You got a problem with helping out those troopers, Sergeant?"

"Oh no lady. It's part of Delta Force to help those in need, including those guys. I'm just pissed that I was lied to about Akbar being there."

"Oh, I'm sorry, so you must be Miller's subbornite Sgt. Matlock. I assume."

"We got a winner here Ram. For your prize, I'll take you out somewhere for dinner later on, and then maybe we can skip all the other shit and get down to business. What do you say?" Matlock smirked underneath the scarf.

Giving him an amused look, Smith first smiles... then reaches under and forcefully grabs his set and tightens her grip, forcing Matlock to fall to the ground clutching his jewels in pain. "Don't ever make an attempt on me like that again. Do you understand?" She warned him.

"I understand..." Matlock groaned weakly. Once that ordeal was over Matlock and Miller made their way into a hummer, closed the door and started towards the pinned down convoy. Miller's last view of Ram and Captain Smith was the two walking towards another hanger in deep conversation.

**Did you like my friends?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Fates Await Us...

"New Fates Await Us"

August 14th, 2014, 1:01:34

Sgt. Jason "Ocelot" Matlock.

U.S. Army Delta Force

"Badlands", Afghanistan, Middle East.

"RPG!"

Darkness surrounded Sgt. Matlock, as his Humvee rolls over from the powerful blast of the rocket-propelled launcher. His Delta unit, along with an entire platoon of U.S. Army Rangers, were on the outskirts of the Badlands, a dangerous territory that no one dared to enter, unless they wanted to face the wrath of the Fist's of Allah.

To Ocelot's credit, he wasn't even afraid of bullets whizzing past his face. And a bunch of radical terrorists don't scare him either.

Gunfire and explosions is what awoke Ocelot from his knockout slumber. He looked around the Humvee to see that it was on its side. Moving up to the front seat, he noticed the passenger was still there. Ocelot quickly inspected him... "Dammit." He said. Broken neck. The man was dead.

"Help me!" Someone in the Humvee cried. He turned to see another Ranger next to him, stuck in his seatbelt, crying in pain, as he had a broken arm from the crash.

"Hold on! I'll get you out of here!" Ocelot told him as he climbs through the wreckage to retrieve his M4A1, followed by his CO Miller opening the door from the top.

"Ocelot! Get your ass out here! We need to provide some covering fire if we want to get across that bridge!" He yelled, forcing Ocelot to hurry up. He switches to his combat knife to cut the man loose, then carefully slings him over his shoulder, and carries him to the top. Upon exiting from the Humvee, Ocelot and the young Ranger hop down from the vehicle, then he gives the man to another Ranger to take him to a medic. Undaunted by the last few minutes of horror he just saw, Ocelot puts a magazine into his M4, before running up to a set of rocks.

"Rangers! We gotta protect the demolition crew from getting slaughtered by those Fist's of Assholes, or else we're swimming, hooah?" Lt. Washington explained to the Rangers, as the demolition crew up on top of a bridge was trying to fix the broken down road. Their only option to get across with the tactical vehicles was to blow pieces of the bridge to make it into a makeshift bridge road.

Ocelot slides across the ground, avoiding gunfire as he rejoins Miller. "You hear that? Either we drive into town or we're swimming across!" Miller said, firing his M16 with ACOG sights with a burst.

"I ain't swimming with the fishes today!" Ocelot replied, setting up his sights on the oncoming forces of Akbar's men, who were trying to fire several shots into the Rangers and the Demo crew up above on their upper right. As soon as one rises to fire an RPG, Ocelot places the sights on his head, pulling the trigger, sending it across the lake, and into the man's skull, forcing the dead man to turn and fire a rocket at the incoming Fist of Allah soldiers..

"AH!" An explosion erupted, killing a group of soldiers.

Ocelot smiled over that shot, before he fires more and more bullets at any of Akbar's soldiers, before reloading.

"We got hostile's on the bridge!" Washington yelled, forcing them to turn their fire up to the bridge, as a truck arrives, carrying a squad of Abkar's men. They were determined to make sure Akbar's land, his home, and his most powerful city, wouldn't fall before American feet.

Ocelot, Miller, and the Rangers changed that. Ocelot switches his optics by lifting up the scope, allowing a better zoom on the holographic sights. He switched the gun to semi-auto, and fired one shot at a time, either wounding, or blowing the brains and hearts out of the Fist of Allah troops.

With too much to handle, they began to retreat. "They're retreating! Let's move up men!" Washington cried.

"The battalion is Oscar Mike!" A trooper yelled, before they ran back to the bridge, just as the Demolition crew set up the C4.

"Get back! Get back! We're gonna blow the bridge!" They cried as one pulls out the detonator, presses the switch, and watches a portion of an upper bridge collapses on the missing section of the lower bridge, allowing the Army to advance into the city.

"Yeah! Whoo!" Rangers cried in excitement as they went to their respective vehicles.

"Ocelot, your with me." Miller said as one Humvee with a minigun attached to it drive up to the two. The doors open to show a couple of familiar faces.

"You guys start the party without me?" Said Sgt. Damien "Hound" Carlyle, another member of Team Onyx, older than Matlock, but not older than Miller, Caucasian, dressed in a similar uniform to Ocelot, but instead had a cap on instead of a helmet. He sat in the backseat, chuckling over the sight he just witnessed.

In the driver seat was a Japanese American, dressed in the same uniform as Miller, had goggles and a scarf covering his face. This man was also a dear friend of Ocelot, as they go way back since high school. SSGT. Bryan "Wraith" Lee, with his trusty M14EBR sitting next to him, ushers both Miller and Ocelot to enter. "You gonna stand there or what? We got a job to do!" He asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Ocelot said, climbing into the back and mounting onto the minigun. "Let's rock and roll!"

Wraith immediately pressed the gas pedal, driving all four into the entrance of the Badlands, surrounded by only their allies.

"Yes?" Miller asked while tapping into his comms. "Yes sir. I understand." He looks back at his squad. "Listen up guys. Until we're close to the crash site, we can't fire unless we're fired upon. You understand that?"

"Are you shitting me?" Ocelot asked.

"The boss is never wrong Ocelot. So keep you finger outside the trigger guard for once." Said Hound.

"...My thumbs are on minigun button triggers you moron." Ocelot grumbled as they moved into the city. Just before Wraith can advance further, Miller taps him on the shoulder.

"Just got some more orders... we're to link up with a Marine 1st Force Recon unit in the heart of this city. Apparently they're looking for something very important." He said. "Wraith, get a move on."

"Roger that." Wraith said, speeding up a little, then separating from the rest of the Rangers,

Ocelot kept a good grip on the minigun, scanning each section, corner, and door on the street, scanning for each sign of Akbar's soldiers. "Let's just get through this, quick, and clean..." He muttered... then caught something in the corner of his eye. He turned the turret to the roof, which showed three armored looking soliders standing on top... without guns. "Miller. We got three guys on top, 11 O' clock. Think their Akbar's men?" He asked.

"Are they armed?" Miller asked.

"No. But their staring at us..."

"Doesn't mean we can't shoot them..."

One top of the roof, the man in the middle pulls out a radio. "Kill them." He uttered.

"Ocelot, keep your eyes focused on the-" But Miller stopped upon a bullet striking the glass, but thankfully they were bulletproof. "CAN YOU SEE THEM?! CAN YOU SEE THEM?!" He yelled.

"SNIPER! 3 O' clock!"

Hound looks up to Ocelot, yelling "LIGHT IT UP!"

Instantly, the minigun spools up, then releases a chain of bullets, which hail down on the small building containing the sniper. He attempts to keep his scope trained on the Delta Force using the minigun, hoping to kill them for Allah and Akbar... but quickly, the room, his gun, and his face became mangled over the shots.

With the sniper's death, Fist of Allah forces instantly pop into the streets, firing AK's at the Humvee. Ocelot quickly turns and fires, killing four before they take cover. Wraith steps on the gas pedal, sending the Humvee down the street. Ocelot turns the minigun down an alley, where several contacts await to fire their guns at him. But they don't have a chance to pull the trigger as Ocelot guns them down first.

"We gotta get off the streets! Their's too many of them!" Hound cried.

"I'm trying!" Wraith shouted, swerving the vehicle to the left, before coming across a group of Akbar's men. "Shit!" He doesn't stop, and instead of letting Ocelot handling them, he runs them over, but causes the Humvee to bump into a light post, knocking it over.

"Shit! Wraith, you suck at driving!" Ocleot yelled, exiting from the gun and kicking the doors open, before taking his M4.

"Oh go suck someone's dick asshole!" Wraith replied, before exiting from the driver's side.

"Get a grip, both of you! We have to get to those Marines. Get your gear and move your ass's." Miller ordered, forcing them to shut their traps and move into the streets... until Hound points to the road.

"Uh, guys..." He said, as all four look to see several of Akbar's men, guns ready, fingers on triggers, ready to kill... and bullets started to rain fire... on Akbar's men. "Whoa! What the hell?!"

The sudden gunfire drops Akbar's men on the ground, dead... leaving the group of Onyx confused. "Who's doing the shooting? Who's doing the shooting?" Ocelot asked. His answers were about to be met, as several Marines step out from an alley.

"You guys alright?" The head of the unit, tall, African-American, walks up to Miller.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Miller replied. "Master Sergeant Miller. Delta Team Onyx squad leader." He said giving the man a handshake.

"Staff Sergeant Sharp of the 1st Force Recon unit." He said, accepting the handshake. "What brings you guys out here?"

"Here to aid you. Though we have no clue on what you guys need help with. Care to fill us in?"

"Well, General Cunningham has tried to get his hands on this city for months, since it's a gold mine for intel he needs on finding Akbar. One of our own from our unit got separated and caught by those Fist of Bitches." Sharp explained.

"So, this is a rescue mission?" Ocelot asked, walking up next to them.

"Yes. And we could use some help." We've heard about your unit Master Sergeant, and we could use your teams talents to help rescue our comrade."

"Where do you think the Marine is?"

"Somewhere next to town hall... or what's left of it."

"Alright... let's get a move on. Ocelot, Hound, Wraith, up front. Sharp, your on our six. And don't worry, we'll get your man out."

"Words won't cover it. Actions will. Let's move."

Somewhere close to the edge of the battlegrounds near the city, an extraction helicopter was making its way into the city, with a medic crew and more Rangers set inside, with one mounted on a Mk. II grenade launcher.

"Sir, we just got word that Team Onyx has linked up with SSGT. Sharp's Recon unit. E.T.A. 20 minutes." The Pilot called.

"Good. Let's light the place up and get those men out of here. They've gotten this city under control, and all they have left to do is rescue one of my men..." The man replied, smoking a cigar. 'And see if this Sergeant is worth it for Honor Team...' He thought.

Near the center of the city, close to city hall, Ocelot and Wraith quickly inspect their scopes to scan the streets. "All clear. No sign of those Fist pricks." Said Wraith.

"Something's off. Why are there no sentry's or nothing out here? This city is that important to the Fist of Allah. Why does this feel easy all of a sudden?" Miller asked.

Wraith, however, was about to find out the truth. "RPG!" He cried, firing a shot.

The Fist of Allah trooper, looking through the scope of his rocket launcher, fired the rocket at the Delta's and Marines... then was met with a bullet striking through he glass into his eye, forcing him to fall off the building.

"MOVE!" Sharp screamed, forcing them to make a sprint for the center of town. The rocket impacts behind the squad, but luckily, no one was caught within the blast radius. But a bigger problem emerged for the joint team: an ambush.

"TARGETS! LEFT SIDE! LEFT SIDE!" Miller cried.

"AMBUSH!" A Marine cried, forcing the squad to duck for cover, as the Fist of Allah begin their assault, as automatic gunfire rain over the squad, with one unlucky Marine getting struck a few times. "AH!"

Quickly, Sharp pulls the bleeding man close to him. "Man down! You! Keep a good pressure on those wounds! Everyone! Return fire!" The squad begins to retaliate, firing back at the number of Fist of Allah troopers.

As the fighting intensified Sharp knew that unless they had immediate air support, they could be overpowered. "Command this is Staff Sergeant Sharp." Sharp yelled over the comms.

"Go ahead Staff Sergeant."

"We have been ambushed and are under threat of being over powered, I request immediate air support!" Sharp yelled.

"Roger that a chopper is already in the vicinity, ETA 2 minutes." was the response he got. Knowing that in two minutes everything would hopefully take a better turn, Sharp reloaded his SAW and opened fire upon any enemy combatant he could see. After what seemed like an eternity they heard the familiar thump thump thump sound of a choppers grenade launcher, followed by an explosion from where the enemy troops had been positioned. If that wasn't good enough, extra backup, in the form of additional Rangers had arrived to help clear out enemy troops.

"Sharp were is this captured Marine supposed to be?" Matlock asked Sharp.

"Somewhere within the west wing of the building. She is a Sergeant, and her name is Kelly Burns."

was the response that Sharp gave him. At that being said Miller and the other Deltas moved cautiously into the west wing. Sharp and his Marines had been ordered to help secure the area, so they were having to move down the hallway cautiously, that was until they found a door that appeared to have people on the other side.

"Hound, place a charge on that door!"

"Roger that." Placing C4 on the door, Hound steps back from the wall and places himself against the wall. "Ocelot. You ready?"

M4 ready, Ocelot nods. "Ready."

"3. 2. 1. Ka-Boom."

BOOM!

The walls send debris crashing into a contact, before they were met with heavy force from the two Delta Force operatives, dying before they could get a shot.

"Clear!" Ocelot called, checking the room for any sign of Fist of Allah.

"Clear!" Hound repeated, spotting nothing... except for what they're looking for.

Ocelot immediately went up to the objective. Sitting in the middle of a room on a broken chair, tied, cut, and beaten, was a woman, wearing Marine tactical pants, combat boots, and a tan shirt. She had a messy but beautiful black hair with a front bang, nearly covering her eyes. Her blue crystal eyes were mesmerizing, but it looked strong inside of her. Even though there was bruises, her face was adorable.

Ocelot already knew who this was. Sgt. Kelly Burns. And he wasted no time in cutting her loose. "Can you hear me?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Kelly, though dazed and confused, nodded.

"It's okay, you're gonna be alright. We're getting you out of here..." He placed her arm around his shoulder, then helped her up to her feet.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked, since the sun from outside blinded her for a second.

"Sgt. Matlock. Delta Force Team Onyx... we're getting you out of here." He said, just before the sounds of helicopter rotors fill their ears. "What the hell?" He wondered as he carefully helped Kelly exit from the building. Suddenly, her legs gave out, but Ocelot quickly keeps her standing, then lifts her legs into his arms, carrying her in his arms, while watching the helicopter land before them, along with more and more Rangers filling in the area, covering, and securing the LZ.

Stepping out the doors was the man everyone knew well. The same man who would not stop until Akbar's head was on his desk.

"General Cunningham?" Ocelot wondered.

Quickly, he walked up to the two, before waving his hands to two Rangers. "Get her onboard with a medic ready!" He said, as the two Rangers appear, taking her from Ocelot's arms before heading to the chopper..

The General, on the other hand, walks up to Ocelot. "Gentlemen, good work on taking the town." Then he turns and looks straight at Ocelot. "Sgt. Matlock. You'll be taking orders from me from now on. I'll brief you in the chopper. Let's go." He said, with a silent and surprised Ocelot following him.

"The battalion is Oscar Mike!" A Ranger called.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Alright I am back my friends. Yes it has been a long time in the making, but I'm back.**

Sgt. Jason "Ocelot" Matlock

U.S. Delta Force

"Badlands" Afghanistan, Middle East

[Switching...]

[Located]

Cpt Charlie Hudson

23rd SAS Regiment

**General Cunningham: **"How are things in Britain, Captain?"

**Captain Hudson: **"Not bad, compared to the whole bloody Middle East we are perfect."

**General Cunningham: **"You do realize that the fight could be taken to your front doorstep at anytime right?"

**Captain Hudson: **"I'm aware. The SAS is on constant alert for an attack. Since we made it clear to those Allah jerks that we are backing you Yanks, we have to be ready."

**General Cunningham: **"We are thankful for Britain helping us in these troubled times."

**Captain Hudson: **"Don't worry about us, after all I have seen that guy, one Sergeant Matlock's file, and he could be a problem."

**General Cunningham: **"When he's not hitting on women, he's a damn good soldier."

**Captain Hudson: **"If you say so... **(an alarm starts to sound in the background)**

**General Cunningham: **"What's going on?"

**Captain Hudson: **"Don't know. I'll contact you later."

"Rough seas"

August 17th, 2014, 8:23:02

Cpt Charlie Hudson

23rd SAS Regiment

SAS Training grounds, Outskirts of London, England

"Alright what's going on mates?" came the stern voice of Captain Hudson.

"Sir we might have problem on our hands." an SAS solider informed him. Right now inside the SAS training compound and alarm had sounded less than our minutes ago. Although they had no idea what was going on, they had to be prepared for anything. "What is the problem?" he questioned the soldier.

"About seven minutes ago a cargo ship making its way towards the docks went dark!"

"What does that mean exactly?" Hudson asked, his curiosity now peaking.

"It means that we might have a hijacking situation on our hands."

"Could just be a malfunction," Hudson stated with disapproval, "Remember last month when that trains radio malfunctioned, and people thought that it had been taken over? What's to say that the same hasn't happened now?"

"Sir you might want to see this..." the soldier in question replied, before turning around a laptop that was on the table that they all were standing around. Once it was fired up, a video started to play. The video in question had been provided by cameras positioned all through the ship. It showed gunman taking over the ship, and them forcing the Captain to turn off all communications. "We were able to patch into the cameras, and we discovered that information. What should we do, sir?" At the question being asked, Hudson reached into his pocked and pulled out two objects, a cigar and a lighter. He raised the cigar to his mouth and attempted to get a light. After three attempts he got a light, he then raised it to the cigar and lit it. After a few seconds he removed it from his mouth and blew out some smoke. "Get 'Blizzard' and 'Wraith' as well as the remainder of the team together. We left five minutes ago."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Guys I decided to put the SAS chapter on hold. This event takes place on the same day, just a few hours later. Yes I'm back my friends. This character is not owned by me. A lot of characters are owned by other authors.**

Cpt. Charlie Hudson

23rd SAS Regiment

SAS Training grounds, Outskirts of London, England

[Switching...]

[Located]

Sgt. Brian Phillips

Seal Team 8

**Sgt. Phillips: "How do I look?"**

**General Cunningham: "Like one of the bad guys, perfect for your undercover mission. Sergeant Phillips you know the target is?"**

**Sgt. Phillips: "Tell me again what I need to know. Isn't this guy non humane?" **

**General Cunningham: "Your not wrong. Targets name is one Michael El- Haddaf. He is Akbar's number two man."**

**Sgt. Phillips: "Anything special I should know about this guy?"**

**General Cunningham: "Make sure you don't blow your cover. Because this guy kills for fun. If you are found out, I don't know if we can save you..."**

"Surprise guest"

August 17th, 2014, 11:02:00

Sgt. Brian Phillips a.k.a Ahmed Al- Sadan

CIA Deep cover operation

Unknown Location , Saudi Arabia, Middle East

"Remember to aim for the head, if necessary." the cold voice of Michael El- Haddaf ordered his men. However among his band of terrorists was an undercover SEAL sent in by order of General Cunningham to infiltrate this ring. The SEAL in question was one Sergeant Brian Phillips. Right now they were in the trailer of a semi truck that was making it's way towards a warehouse that was at a location that none aside from Haddaf himself knew about until a short time ago. Right now Brian couldn't help but feel uneasy about this mission. Sure he had done all kinds of secret missions as a member of SEAL Team 8, but this was an entirely different matter all together. Upon noticing the look upon Brian's face Haddaf turned to face him and patted him on the shoulder saying, "We are all anxious about what we are about to do. Within a short time we will have what we need to help out Akbar in our war against the... Americans." Haddaf basically spit the word out, and it drew similar hisses of agreement at that statement.

"Sir who or what is the target?" Phillips asked Haddaf. Several of their leaders men nodded their heads as well in response to the question. Haddaf turned to look directly at Phillips and gave him a glare as cold as steel before replying with a surprising laugh, "There my brothers is the look of a leader. Notice how Sadan was not afraid to question orders. We might soon have him as a leader," he paused to take a breath before continuing, "Truth be told we are about to receive a shipment from a far land, do not ask for even I do not know what it holds," he stated as several of his men were about to ask, "But as I said... aim for the head if necessary, for we want to get this shipment into Fist of Allah control quickly." At that being said the group traveled in silence for a time of about half an hour before the truck slowed, and made a turn and stopped. "This is it, have your weapons loaded and ready, just in case we need them." Haddaf ordered with a look that clearly showed that he hoped they would use them. Phillips remembered that as cruel as haddaf was, it would not be to unlikely if a simple exchange turned into a bloody conflict that resulted in loss of life. One of his comrades opened the door to the semi and jumped onto the cold pavement that led up to the seaside warehouse. AK in hand Phillips joined his comrades. As they approached he began to notice that aside from himself and his group it was seemingly abandoned. Perhaps they had arrived early, or the other group had yet to arrive. Suddenly upon entering the warehouse there was loud shouting by a group that had entered from the doors that led to the water.

"Are you Haddaf?" asked their leader with an accent that was not Arabic.

"It is I right here." he responded by raising his hand.

"Welcome my friends," the other groups leader stated spreading his arms in welcome, "We have with us the one thing that could easily tip the scales in this war." he said to great applause from both sides.

"What is this you speak of?" Haddaf questioned.

"It is on a crate that is getting shipped off our boat," he said pointing to the open back doors were a visible crate was being slowly loaded into the back of a truck, "Now what do you have for us?" their leader questioned Haddaf, with greed seeking into his voice.

"Once the package is on our truck we will pay you." he replied kindly. The two groups were silent for a few minutes while the crate in question was loaded unto the back of their truck. "Now the payment. For I assure you the Spanish government worked very hard to get this here." At this being said Phillips was shocked. The Spaniards had sided with the Fist of Allah? Or was I just a group of rebels. Needless to say he would have to find a safe way to tell General Cunningham as soon a possible. "Here is your payment!" Haddaf shouting while rasing his weapon and opening fire on the group. His men and Phillips included opened fire and proceeded to blow away the other group. Once the shooting was done Phillips turned to Haddaf and asked him, "Sir how are we to get more shipments?"

"Their leader contacted me and warned me about him," he replied pointing to the now dead leader, "he told me about how he is super greedy and cares only about money, their leader wanted him taken care of. But know we have an ace up our sleeve..."


	6. Chapter 6

**General Cunningham: "Are you sure of your** **facts, Sergeant Phillips?"**

**Sgt. Phillips: "Positive, I heard their leader say, 'Spanish Government' and I can only think of one conclusion from that."**

**General Cunningham: "I don't know why they are helping out this terrorist group, but I'll do some digging. In the meantime keep your cover."**

Sgt. Brian Phillips a.k.a Ahmed Al- Sadan

CIA Deep cover operation

Unknown Location , Saudi Arabia, Middle East

[Switching...]

[Located]

Sgt. Kelly 'Flame' Burns

"Bag and grab"

August 17th 2014

Day 2 - 9:01:03

Sgt. Kelly 'Flame' Burns

Honor Team

Baghdad, Iraq, Middle East

"Alright listen up people," Kelly's Voice ordered her fellow soldiers, "Our target goes by the codename of 'razor'."

"Why does he go by that?" a fellow member of her group asked.

"Because he's got a mind as sharp as a razor." was her reply to his question. Kelly and her group were stationed in a hotel in downtown Baghdad. Kelly had been nervous when Cunningham had asked her to lead this op, nervous still when she was told to work with fellow members of Cunningham's elite team, but what had made her the most nervous was that they were hiding in a Middle Eastern city that was showing signs of backing up Akbar. However nervous she felt, she felt comforted by the other members of Honor Team sent with her. Truthfully not all of the teams members could be sent on this one mission, for they had to be used elsewhere on missions just as important. Sgt. Matlock had been sent with other members near the Israeli border by request of the Israeli Prime Minister. So she was left with three members. One of them was Sergeant Andrew 'Scorpion' Gates, and the other was Corporal Donnie 'Ram' Jones. Of the two of them she knew Jones that most since he had helped rescue her from an enemy compound. "As I was saying we need to capture him."

"If you don't mind me asking Burns, why is he so important?" Jones asked her.

"Because this guy is in charge of troop movements for the Fist of Allah inside Iraq, so he has some valuable information for us." she replied skillfully to his question. This time it was for Gates to ask the question, "How you propose we take him down? Because a guy as smart as this sounds like a tough one."

"He is tough, however he is predictable. Every Monday night he visits a bar a few miles down the road." she replied as a smile formed on her face.

"So that means that we can grab him there, than hopefully return stateside before to long?" Jones asked.

"Yes for the capture, and I don't know about the stateside part. But we leave in ten minutes, and remember we go by codename's in the field."

**23 minutes later**

"You see our boy yet, Scorpion?" Kelly whispered quickly over the radio. Scorpion had taken up position on a building about a block away with a sniper rifle.

"Affirmative. Targets about twenty yards out. I suggest you and ram get into position."

"Copy that." she responded to him before motioning to ram that it was time to take their place. Their plan was simple yet dangerous. Kelly and ram were to arrive at the bar just before their target did and try to sit at the same table. Their main weapon was Kelly's good looks. She was to distract him with her charm wile ram slipped a powerful sedative into his drink. Kelly at first disliked the idea when Cunningham proposed it to her, she had complained about having to look sexy in a very serious situation. Now however she understood it's brilliance. A lot of guys she met back home when she was in college had wanted to ask her out for her charms

Once the target arrived, Kelly turned to Ram and nodded, which gave her teammate the go ahead of what to do next. Ram nodded to the bartender, slipping him a twenty, so that way he can get the beer.

The target sat down on the barstool, looking pretty pissed off, before slamming his head into the wood.

'He's pretty pissed off... good. This outta be perfect for my use of... charms... though I wish Cunningham used someone else.' Kelly thought, before she walked up to him.

The target noticed her, but gruffly turned away from her. "What do you want?" He asked, not looking at her.

"You seemed pissed. Why's that?"

"None of your damn business. That's why."

"Don't have to be a dick about it asshole. Just thought I'd be kind but no!"

"Coming from an American bitch."

"You assume I'm just an American bitch?... and to think I was gonna use my talents to cheer you up."

"Talents? Like what? Show how much of a bitch you are?"

Kelly lays against the bar, then does what she wished she wouldn't do...

Quickly, the target was shoved into the bathroom, holding his mug of beer, being sent falling onto his ass on the toilet.

Kelly slowly walks into the stall, looking right at him with some lust in her eyes, before slowly, and sexily, takes her t-shirt off.

"So... that's your talent eh?"

"You haven't seen anything yet..." Kelly muttered, showing off some sexy curve moves, before unbuckling her belt off her pants. She turns around, bending down as she removes her pants, revealing both her blue bra and blue panties to the man. "See anything you like?" She continued, sitting down next to him on his lap, before pulling out her own glass of beer.

"I think I do..." He said, placing his hand on her ass.

Kelly almost frowned, but remembered that she had to stick to the plan.

The target quickly prepared to unbuckle his belt, letting go of Kelly's ass, as he gulped down the rest of his beer.

'Perfection' Kelly thought.

"Here's to a day, we will never. Forget.

"Here's to you..." Kelly said, still showing that suggestive look on her face, as she drank her beer, followed by the target emptying the last few drops in her mouth. "And after your done... you will never see me again..."

Though confused, the target couldn't do nothing more, as his eyes suddenly felt blurry. Confused, he rubs his glass, feeling the last remaining liquid... along with a mix of something... "What in the-... the hell is th-... what in the..." He suddenly felt tired... he just wanted to sleep... all he had to do now... was close his eyes, as the drug takes effect. He finally scums to the effect of it, dropping to the floor, knocked out.

"Oh thank God." Kelly muttered, as she grabbed her pants and puts it back on.

The door opens behind her, revealing Ram as he enters. "He's out?"

"Jesus Christ yes Ram! Now get out! I'm getting dressed!" Kelly yelled. "A women needs her privacy!"

"What about the dirtbag sitting there?"

"HE'S PASSED OUT! NOW GET OUT!"

However, Ram noticed the lovely cleavlege on her chest. "Now I see why Cunningham wanted you on this mission.." He said, staring at it.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Yea I'm finally back my friends. Sorry it's been a long time, I have been really busy and stressed with school. I just want to assure you all that I'm going to try to become frequent again. And may you all have a wonderful winter.**

**PS FOA= Fist of Allah**

**[Switching systems...]**

**[Located Russian systems..]**

**Over Watch: Through extensive interrogation our High Value Detainee has revealed a plan to bomb a subway system in the heart of Moscow and blame it on us Americans.**

**Sergeant Resnov: Do not worry, my friend. My men will make sure that never happens. Although I wonder why you have not informed our President about this attack.**

**Over Watch: We don't trust him. H would love to blame this on us. We trust your men..." **

**47 minutes later**

"Terror Threat"

August 28th, 2014

Day 1 - 9:46:00

Pvt. Alexi Harkov

Russian PMC

Moscow, Russia

Private Harkov was one of the seven soldiers who was huddled into the back of an unmarked van that was currently making it's way towards the heart of Moscow. Resnov had informed them about the situation at hand, and had told them not to take any chances, and if they noticed something suspicious...radio him at once. "Three minutes till we arrive at the subway. Remember, take no chances," Resnov ordered them from the front passenger seat. Shortly there after they arrived at a parking garage that was right across the street from their destination. "Ready up." Resnov ordered them as he opened his door and stepped out. Upon Alexi's boots making contact with the cold concrete of the parking garage floor, he was nervous. Why was he nervous? Well it wasn't because he was being called upon to stop a possible attack. It was because the subway they were going into was crowded with people. So if a gunfight erupted, it could easily turn bloody. Noticing the look of discomfort on Alexi's face, Resnov spoke up to address them all as one, "Brothers we have been called on today to combat that FOA scumbag Muhammad Akeem Akbar," he paused to take a breath before continuing, "he believes that by attacking us and pinning in upon the Americans, he can turn all of Russia against them. But I assure you that as long as we breath that will not happen!" he stated triumphantly, receiving similar cries from his men. Once all was said and done they all walked across the street to the subway station. They where divided into teams of two. Alexi and another mercenary named Yuri where tasked with protecting the North-East platform. Alexi was to walk along the platform with his AK47 at the ready, while Yuri was watching the cameras from the security office at the other end of the platform. Suddenly Alexi's radio crackled to life, "We got a suspicious looking male about to board the train on your left. He's wearing a black jacket, and a red baseball cap. I have already informed our commander. Take him out Alexi." Alexi looked to his left and spotted the person of interest about twenty yards away. He made haste with rushing down there and pinning him to the ground. "Hands on your head!" Alexi ordered him. The man complied immediately with the instructions he had been given. "Who are you?" Alexi asked him.

"My name is Chernov. Please I haven't done anything wrong."

"Really...well you like suspicious in that outfit." Alexi stated.

"Alright you caught me. I stole the jacket, please let me go I swear I wont do it again." once Alexi hear this statement he reached for his radio and tuned into Yuri's frequency, "It's a false alarm Yuri. He stole the jack-..." he never finished his sentence due to the fact that he noticed out of the corner of his eye three men trying to dash aboard the train while he was distracted, and one of them was trying very hard to conceal an AK! Alexi immediately raised his own rifle ans shouted at them, "Stop right there or I shoot!" which drew not only the attention of the men he was shouting at, but the attention of all those around him. The second man ripped open his shirt to reveal a vest of C4! Alexi had just squeezed the trigger before the man had blown himself sky-high, and his comrades with him. Due to how close he was to the blast, Alexi also felt himself slipping into a dark sleep.

**This chapter was a pain to write. I'm sure it's not my best. But it's been months since I last wrote**


	8. Chapter 8

Pvt. Alexi Harkov

Russian PMC

Moscow, Russia

[Switching...]

[Located]

Sgt. Donovan "Hawk" Westbrook

U.S. Delta Force

**World News Report: In light of a would be terrorist attack on a Moscow subway system, President Obama has arranged to meet with Russian President Vladimir Putin in two weeks in order to forge a U.S. and Russian alliance to combat the Fist of Allah**

**Over Watch: "Lieutenant Washington, I'm sure your aware of the meeting between Obama and Putin?"**

**Lieutenant Washington: "How could we not be? The whole world knows what's going on."**

**Over Watch: "I'm transferring your team to D.C. Immediately. We want Delta on location in case anything happens."**

**Lieutenant Washington: "I'll tell my team to pack their bags. But I doubt the Fist of Allah would attack the White House. It's the most heavily Guarded building on the whole damn planet..." **

**Two weeks later **

"Guardians of Olympus"

September 11th 2014

Day 1 - 9:11:00

Sgt. Donovan 'Hawk' Westbrook

Delta Team Platinum

White House, Washington D.C., America

Hawk was stationed inside the from doors of the White House. His orders were simple: keep an eye out for trouble. Since President Obama had invited the Russian President to the White House, Over Watch had felt that extra security was in order. 'Who could blame him' Hawk though. Two Presidents together in one building could indeed be a prime target for the Fist of Allah. Which is why he had been stationed inside the White House. Wave had been stationed on the roof as a Sniper, while Wolf and Eagle where on the President's personal escort team. They would be returning from the airport in less than three minutes. They had a simple plan in place. Wave from her position on the roof would radio Eagle as soon as the President Obama's limo arrived, giving him the all clear. Then Eagle would radio Hawk and make sure all was clear inside the House. Then Eagle and Wolf, along side the Secret Service would escort the two leaders into the safety of the meeting room. It was a full proof plan that Over Watch had given to the President. Suddenly his radio crackled to life and he heard Wave's calm voice, "I see them in my scope, get ready Hawk." Wave told him. Sure enough three black limos pulled into the front lawn of the White House and started making their way towards the front door. Hawk's radio once again crackled to life. But instead of Wave's voice, it was the voice of Eagle. "Hawk are we all clear inside?"

"Yes sir, all clear." Hawk replied to his CO. About two minutes after that the limos arrived at the front door and slowed to a stop. Eagle and Wolf where the first to exit the President's limo. Quickly they motioned the two world leader forward, and they responded with surprising swiftness. "I tell you one thing I hate Hawk is the damn paparazzi," Wave interjected over his radio, "with all them next to the fence, I cannot easily spot targets. Be prepared for anything."

"I read you loud and clear, Wave." Hawk responded to his female colleague. About a minute later both world leader had safely made it through the front doors, and into the Whit House reception area. Hawk did not look to c where they were going, his mission was to make sure the entrance was secured at all costs.

[Switching...]

[Located]

Lt. Colonel. Jake "Eagle" Washington

Once Wolf and himself had made sure that the President's had safely made it to their meeting room, they both went down to the main security room located down the hall. "That was easy, eh boss?" Wolf questioned him with a laugh.

"It's not over yet. Personally I'll feel better when this meeting is over."

"Why are you so paranoid? Is it because your precious Wave is on the roof?" Wolf teased him with a light punch to his shoulder.

"No, I just don't like two powerful leaders under one roof. If we learned anything about the Fist of Allah, it's that they would try anything to achieve victory." Eagle told his second lieutenant. Shortly there after they both arrived at the security room, entered the access code into the number pad, and walked in and locked the door behind them. "Alright people, let's make sure nothing gets in above all else." he received nods of agreement from all those in the room with him, before taking an empty chair to monitor a set of security cameras. All was good for about twenty minutes until he noticed an unmarked van make it's third trip in front of the White House, in only the last five minutes. "You all seeing this?" he asked all those around him, before they all came over to his monitor to get a look. "I don't know about you but that sure looks mighty suspicious." Eagle stated to all around him.

"Should we alert the President?" Wolf asked him.

"Not until we are absolutely certain it's a security threat. But call the police just to be safe." One of the security agents walked over to the telephone stationed at the other side of the room and called the police. While he talked to them Eagle went unto his radio, "Listen up Wave, and Hawk. We have an unmarked van that has made several drive-byes in the last five minutes. We got police on the way, but Wave I want your sniper team at the ready, and Hawk... make sure nothing gets in. It's probably nothing, but I don't want to take any chances...

[Switching...]

[Located...]

First Sgt. Linda "Wave" Cole

Once her CO had given her orders, she had relayed them to the rest of the snipers that were currently stationed on the roof with her. She was the only who knew just how nervous Eagle was about this mission. Perhaps it was because she was his girlfriend, but she could easily tell when he was either stressed or nervous. Suddenly she could hear the sirens of police cars approaching the White House. She zoomed in on her scope and indeed could see about a dozen police cars making haste towards the building. Then the van that Eagle had been informed them about pulled off the road as if to make way for them. The police formed a circle around his van, and got out of their cars with their weapons drawn and pointed at the driver of the van. Although she couldn't make out what they where saying through her scope, the message seemed clear enough. The driver of the van slowly got out of his vehicle and got face down on the ground with his hands behind his head. While several officers restrained him, others made haste to check the back of the van. The large crowd that had been gathered around the White House exterior fence looked on in amazement at the scene going on in front of them. Several of the officers very carefully opened up the back door of the van, and several large packages fell out. One of the officers carefully opened one of the packages and pulled out a long shaped object that defiantly wasn't a weapon. Wave zoomed in on her scope to get a better look at what the officer was holding. To her utter amazement it was a rather large bread stick! "Eagle I'm looking at a bread stick that came out of the back of that van." she informed her boyfriend.

"Yea, I have been talking to the cops over my radio. The truck belongs to a family bakery that just started up. The driver got lost and kept making circles trying to find his destination. Also the truck is unmarked because it's their spare truck, their main truck is in the repair shop, and the spare doesn't have a logo. So all an all it's a false alarm." Eagle informed her with a relived tone.

"I told you everything would be al-..." she never got to finish that sentence due to a car exploding parked a block away from the White House. Wave quickly moved her Sniper rifle to a better position so she could get a shot if needed. "We got an explosion a block down the road people!" she yelled over her radio.

"Roger that. We have already dispatched security to the front lawn to take care of things!" Eagle quickly informed her. Sure enough about three dozen security officials armed with either pistols or machine guns quickly rushed to the front lawn and took up defensive positions. Wave herself got into her scope and looked down at the burning ruble of what was once an expensive car. She saw about eight armed Fist of Allah soldiers making haste towards the perimeter. "It's the fist of Allah," she quickly yelled over her radio, "I repeat it's the Fist of Allah!"

"I have already informed the President, Wave. We have moved him and President Putin from the meeting room to the bunker. You keep us informed on the situation outside Wave!" Eagle ordered her before her radio went silent. She quickly took aim with her rifle and opened fire...one enemy combatant dropped dead. "One down, seven to go!" Wave yelled to her fellow marksman. They quickly joined in the fire, and soon the roof was filled with sniper fire. Two more enemy soldiers were dropped by her sniper team, the police took out two more, and the ground security team quickly took out the last three enemies. "Eagle all threats have been taken care of, no casualties on our side." Wave informed her CO.

"That's good Wave. However we are not going to give the all clear for at least fifteen minutes, so keep us informed." he ordered her

"Yes sir." she replied to his command. Suddenly a much larger explosion erupted, the force of it knocked the police officers on the street to the ground. She quickly noticed that a large tour bus was now nothing but a blazing fire ball. "Eagle...we got another explosion...I got a bad feeling that wasn't the main attraction." Wave quickly told Eagle.

"Yea I noticed the explosion. I have told Hawk to ready up just in case. You ready up as well. We need your eyes in the sky." he informed her.

"My team is ready." she assured him. She went back into her scope and looked around at the screaming civilians that where in utter panic. That ws except for about five of them that where smirking and starting to make there way towards the perimeter fence. "Targets moving towards the fence!" Wave quickly informed all her colleagues over the radio. One of the five pulled open his jacket to reveal a huge vest of explosives! Wave quickly dropped him with a bullet to his temple. One of the police officers dropped another with five shots to the chests, but the third one pulled a cord that was concealed inside his jacket and yet another explosion rang out. This one however sent some of the brave officers flying through the air, and sent others scrambling for cover. Once the dust had settled Wave noticed something that made dread spread throughout her entire body... "Perimeter Breach, the fence has been breached, the fence has been breached!" she quickly yelled over the radio. Gunfire was her response not words, as one of her snipers dropped dead from a bullet taking up residence in his throat. Suddenly she felt a hot stinging pain in her shoulder, and was quickly tackled to the ground by one of her fellow snipers. She put her hand to her shoulder and felt a hot and sticky liquid. She pulled it away and saw the red liquid she hoped she would never see on her body in he middle of a battle. Everything suddenly seemed to be floating away, and all she was aware of was that one of the snipers was trying to close her wound, while the other took her radio.

[Switching...]

[Located]

Nick Dalton

Secret Service

Nick had been among the first out on the front lawn once the first bomb had gone off about half an hour ago. Now they found themselves with a breached fence, and a Delta operative down. How did he know the operative had gone down? he had heard it over his radio. Now he found himself stationed behind a tree with his trusty pistol at the ready. As far as they knew only two of the suicide bombers had managed to breach the fence, but they had to be ready for anything. Suddenly loud war cries where heard from the outside of the fence as dozens of civilians had stopped panicking, had drawn weapons and where rushing at the breach in the fence. About five of them pulled out what appeared to be launchers and fired grenades on the front lawn. But they did not erupt into a fireball, instead the spewed a greyish color smoke, meaning that they where smoke grenades. Suddenly as one the enemy combatants charged the beached fence and opened fire on any defender that they could see. Nick would occasionally peak out of his hiding place and pick off an unsuspecting soldier. The smoke grenades however proved to be efficient weapons for the enemy, as White House security officials could not easily out a target, thus they fell victim to enemy fire. Two garbage trucks rolled up the street and stopped in front of the White House, and to Nicks horror he saw a door slide open and two mounted heavy machine guns point out. The enemy soldiers all hit the deck as the two big guns opened fire on the unsuspecting security and police officers. Nick quickly sprinted back towards the front doors of the White House, the whole time trying to avoid enemy fire. He didn't make it though as a bullet ripped through his left arm and dropped him to the ground. He didn't give up though as he crawled as fast as he could for cover. Suddenly he felt a pair of strong arms pick him up and carry him to safety. He looked to see who had saved him, and noticed that it was the Delta operative who was stationed at the front doors o the White House. Before he could thank him, a sudden "RPG!" caught his attention and then the whole world went black...

**Over Watch: "Attention all U.S. Forces, Olympus is under attack. Is there anyone who can Help out?"**

**Cpt. Smith: "I read you, this is First Battalion 36****th**** Ranger Regiment. Captain Smith, acting commandeer of the 36****th****."**

**Over Watch: "Captain Smith get your unit to Olympus pronto!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back my loyal friends. Now I want to address the matter that is at hand in Indiana. To all the people who have gone into hiding out of fear of retaliation because of their beliefs, we hear you, and will help you. This is a short chapter which leads to the big finale that takes place in the next one. **

"Two Titans Fall!"

September 11th, 2014

Day 1 - 9:34:56

Pvt. Tobias Shaw

U.S. Army 36th Ranger Regiment

White House, Washington D.C., America

The news that the White House was under attack had come as a big shock to all U.S. forces. Nobody had thought that this could ever happen outside the cinematic realm of fiction. But now it stood before them. The Fist of Allah had played it's ace, they had decided to attack the American Capital. The Secret Service members, and local police were slowly getting pushed back just by the sheer force that the enemy troops possessed. This was not the typical demonstration that local police were accustomed to, no this was much worse. These enemy troops were powerful, they were organized, and they had a clear cut goal in mind. There goal was bring the United States to it's knees by attacking it's Capital. But the Rangers on route were determined to make sure that this attack was thwarted. Private Shaw was one of many Rangers who were en route to defending the nations capital. Once his CO Captain Smith had received word of the attack, they had loaded up and rolled out. Now he found himself in one of many assault vehicles that were making their way towards their objective.. "Alright listen up," Smith yelled at them, "We are roughly five minutes out. Upon arrival our job is to evacuate all civilians, and neutralize all contacts. Do I make myself clear!?" she asked.

"Yes Mam!" they all replied in unison.

"What was that, Rangers?"

"Yes Mam!" they called out once again.

"That's what I like to hear. Alright take this time to check equipment and ammo. Yours days of down time are over Rangers," she paused to take a breath, "This is a real battle, and if you mess up you're going to find yourself in a world of pain..." she let that sink in before starting her preparations for the upcoming battle. Shaw felt those words penetrate all the way to his core. He knew the risks of being in the Army. Yet he was one who did not want to join at first. After graduating highschool his parents wanted him to follow in his fathers footsteps and join the service. It had not been a happy time. Yet after weeks of heated arguments, shouting matches, and his mother being driven to tears several times, he had joined just to make peace with his parents. He joined the army shortly after his nineteenth birthday, and had been sent to Orlando Florida for training. There the best thing in his life had happened. What was this thing? He found Jesus Christ. He had been dragged to church just because his parents were deeply religious, but the sermons and teachings just bounced right off him. But one morning Shaw found himself in the on base chapel when... "Sixty seconds!" the commanding voice of his CO derailed his train of thoughts. He firmly raised his rifle and got ready. Suddenly bullets started to make contact with all sides of their armored transport. "Captain, what's the plan?" Shaw asked.

"We drive until we reach a safe spot to get out and engage," she paused so she could turn to face him, "look I know its scary out there, Shaw. I was once in your position, believe me I once was scared."

"Aren't Rangers not supposed to feel fear?" Shaw asked.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm always scared when I approach a combat zone. Danger is very real, but fear is a choice." she replied to his question. Shaw felt a little less tense now that he knew how his CO truly felt about such situations. The hummer jerked to a stop without so much of a warning, earning confused looks from all of the Rangers. "Driver why are we stopping?" Smith asked.

"Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"The enemy combatants are in full retreat, without us even firing a single shot." Suddenly without warning the radio in their transport crackled to life. "Captain Smith this is Over Watch, do you copy over?"

"I copy you over," Smith replied once she had the radio in her hand, "what's going on?"

"Um, the enemy soldiers have fallen back, but that's the least of our concerns?"

"What do you mean exactly?" smith asked Over Watch.

"Listen for yourself..."

[**Switching...]**

**[Located]**

**General Marcus Cunningham **

**Commander of all U.S. Forces**

The invasion of D.C. might have been the top story a mere twenty minutes ago, but now there was something else. Akbar himself was appearing on televison sets all over the United States! It had just come out of nowhere, once minute Cunningham had been ordering troop movements to help defend the White House, the next minute he was being informed that the Fist Of Allah's leader himself was appearing all over the United States. Akbar sat in a room that was dimly lit, but there was just enough light for his figure to be made out. He wore sunglasses, traditional arabic clothes, and was addressing the camera with his slow, yet menacing voice. "America, oh the problems you have caused us. You attack our freedom fighters to no end, you attack our villages, our cities, and our homes." he said with his menacing voice. Cunningham turned to one of his advisors, "Is this traceable?" he asked him.

"No sir, we tried, FBI tried, CIA tried, and Delta tried, and they all got nothing. He somehow has hacked into our systems, and yet we cant find him." that report sent shivers down the generals spine. How could Akbar have gotten in without being noticed? Suddenly Akbar began to once again address all of his watchers, "Now it is time you to feel our power. We are not alone in this quest. Today, the Fist of Allah shows it's true strength, perhaps it will give all of our followers some as well. But before I leave all you Americans to your death, there are two things I want you to see," Akbar pointed off camera and then a hooded figure was forced into a kneeling position before Akbar. The hood was savagely ripped off from behind and to all of their horror, the face they saw was that of Sergeant Brian Phillips. "This man thought that he could infiltrate our band of brothers, and leak all of our secrets to the western government. But alas he has been found out and..." he put out his left hand and small handgun was put into it, "any last words?" Akbar asked him.

"Go to hell, bastard!" Phillips responded. His response was being shoved to the floor, and then Akbar firing a single shot. Cunningham could not believe what he had just witnessed, Akbar had just assassinated a Navy SEAL. Akbar then turned to face the camera one last time, "Now the second." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, dialed it, and then the screen went black. "What the hell was that?" Cunningham openly asked. Silence prevailed for at most ten minutes before the television came back on with normal programing, but there was nothing normal about it. The channel showed an emergency broadcast from Tampa Bay Florida. The headline read, "**U.S. INVADED**!"

**Cliff hanger. Well worth it I say**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the big one at long last. This one took a long time to plan. This is the biggest part of Middle Eastern Warfare 2. It also means the story is heading towards it's finale. But don't worry, I have plans for that.**

"Invasion!"

September 11th, 2014

Day 1- 10:13:00

PFC. Jacob Ross

7th Force Recon Co.. U.S.M.C.

Tampa Bay, Florida, America

This could not be happening. This could only happen in the dessert cities of the Middle East, not in the streets of the United States. Now it sat right in front of them. The safety of the United States had been breached by Akbar's forces. They had attacked one of Florida's largest cities without any warning. How had they got in? That was a question that plagued the mind of Marine Jacob Ross. He had woken up this morning expecting to enjoy his companies return to the United States. His company had been in the scorching heat of Iraq for almost a year. Their mission had been to train rebels, and to hunt for Akbar himself. Yet no matter how hard they searched, no matter what desolate building they raided, the bastard had not been found. Once their company had been finally rotated out of that Hell hole, they were given orders to return stateside till a new mission could be assigned to them. Well...it looked like now they had found that mission. "Alright listen up Marines," his CO Captain Chambers shouted at all of them, "approximately eight minutes ago the Fist of Allah apparently played it's ace and began a surprise attack that caught our superiors off-guard." he said before needing a breath. "Our job is to go in and eliminate all hostile forces, hooah?"

"Hooah!" All the Marines shouted in the hummer that they where riding in. They rode in silent nervous anticipation for several minutes before they saw the smoke coming from downtown Tampa. Suddenly a bullet struck the armored Driver side Window. Thankfully the window was bullet proof, or their driver would now be on the other side. "Can you see who fire!?" Chambers shouted at his driver. Another shot, this time aimed at his window was his response. Chambers turned quickly at the bullet impact and tried to calculate the angle from which it had been fired. "Floor it driver. We can't out juke the Sniper, but we can outrun him." Chambers ordered. The driver simply put the pedal to the medal and the hummers speed up and was soon blazing through the streets as fast as possible. Shortly thereafter they were at a minimal safe distance from the snipers rifle, when the radio came alive. "Captain Chambers this is Over Watch, please respond."

"I hear you," Chambers replied once he answered the radio, "what's up?"

"We have reports that Fist of Allah forces are making haste towards the Sunshine Skyway Bridge that leads into Tampa Bay." Over Watch reported. "We can only guess what their intentions are, but we cannot let them attack that bridge. Hundreds if not thousands of civilians are trying to get over that bridge right now. If that bridge falls or is captured, we will have a major hostage crisis on our hands." Over Watch stated in a deadly serious tone.

"Over Watch we are already inside the city, it would take to long to take the road back, what are our options?" Chambers asked Over Watch?"

"Several Police helicopters are being sent to fetch your men as we speak. You are to take those birds to the bridge and defend it at all costs. That bridge is our last stand." Over Watch sated to their CO.

"Understood Over Watch. We will hold down our current location and wait for those birds to arrive. Might I ask what reinforcements we have?"

"Other than local Police and SWAT you are all we got. It will take an hour or two for National Guard forces to arrive. It's up to you Marines, we're counting on you." Over Watch stated before going dark. Turning to his men Chambers addressed them all, "You heard him, it's up to us. Let's win this." he said to his fellow Marines. Suddenly they heard the sound of Helicopter blades and looked out their windows to see four police choppers heading their way. Those four would be enough to carry three hummers filled with Marines. "Lets get to it Marines!" Chambers shouted as he opened his door and sprinted towards the nearest chopper. Ross and the others followed suite, and soon they all were inside the choppers. "Pilot, you know your orders?"

"Yes sir, Over Watch informed us. We might just be police, but we have you're back, Marines." their pilot replied with a casual coolness.

**[Switching...]**

**[Located]**

**General Marcus Cunningham**

**Commander of all U.S. Forces**

"How's Tampa holding up?" the general asked one of his advisors.

"Not good sir." the advisor replied while studying a projection of Tampa. "Enemy combatants are making haste towards the bridge. If that bridge falls, we estimate several hundred civilians will loose their lives, if not more." he replied in a deadly serious voice. Suddenly the phone rang and the advisor ran to it and answered it. After about a minute the advisor slammed it down and turned to the General. "General Cunningham we were finally able to trace that transmission, I think we found the bastard!" he said quickly.

"Where is he?" Cunningham asked quickly.

"Trace leads to a Saudi Arabian town right next to the coast. What do we do sir?" he asked his commander.

"Get Honor Team on the horn immediately!" Cunningham ordered his subordinate. The man nodded quickly and proceeded to try and establish a satellite connection with the Generals elite team. The satellite that had been moments before showing the Marines in Tampa, know focused on a spot in Syria and showed the Skull that rested on top of a dagger, with a snake coming out of one of the eye holes and curling around the blade. This was the symbol for Honor Team. "Can anyone hear me?" the General asked over the phone. The satellite now said, [**Located: Sergeant Kelly Burns].**

"I read you sir." the cool voice of the legendary Sergeant answered her CO. "Good to hear from you Sergeant Burns. I hear you're the most wanted woman in the Middle East." he complimented the female soldier.

"You should see the wanted posters." Kelly replied with a rare laugh, something she didn't do much anymore. "But I'm assuming that's not the reason you got me on the horn." she said.

"You assumed correctly. I'm guessing by now you know about the invasion?' he asked her.

"Everyone in our current location knows. The whole city has been buzzing, people are even celebrating in the streets." she replied with much venom and malice in her voice. "But that's beside the point, what can I do for you sir?" she asked.

"We have a positive ID on Akbar. He's in town right on the Saudi Arabian cost, thing you can get him?" he asked her despite knowing the answer she would give.

"You bet sir. Akbar's the one who put the kill order on my head. I think it's time the two of us met face to face." she replied in an amused voice. "What's the plan?" she asked.

"We'll find a ride for you. Sit tight till I get back to you." Cunningham ordered before switching the satellite back to Tampa Bay.

**[Switching...]**

**[Located]**

**PFC. Jacob Ross**

Every fiber in Jacob's body was on edge as the chopper that he rode in slowly made it's way towards it's destination. They currently were flying over the calm waters of the prestigious Bay. If today where normal, Jacob would perhaps have grabbed a pole and gone fishing. But now he was about t-minus seven minutes away from the Skyway Bridge, and he was determined to not let it fall into enemy hands. Suddenly and explosion rocked the chopper, making it swerve a little. "What happened Pilot!?" he yelled.

"Enemy soldiers shot a rocket at us. We are approaching the bridge, and I see nowhere for us to land." the pilot informed his passengers. True enough as they got closer and closer, he could see the enemy soldiers slowly advancing from the start of the bridge.

"Pilot take us to the middle of the bridge!" Captain Chambers ordered.

"But sir, if I take you there it could take awhile for your squad to reach the enemy combatants." their pilot complained. Stroking his scraggly beard for about half a minute, chambers thought of an alternative. "Take us unto the bridge, but put us as close to the enemy as you can." he ordered. The pilot did not answer, but instead steered the aircraft Northwest towards an upper section of the bridge. "One minute!" their pilot informed them.

"This is our last stand, Marines. Let's kick some ass!" Chambers yelled encouragingly toward his men. Suddenly the chopper descended with haste, and it's wheels roughly made contact with the stone cold roadway. "Go, go, go!" Chambers shouted. Jacob and fellow Marines pilled out of the chopper as quickly as possible and made haste to set up a defensive location. "Thanks pilot, stay safe." Chambers yelled once he got out. The pilot simply nodded and took off again. He had not even left the vicinity when an RPG slammed into the vehicles side, blowing it into a twisted metal skeleton that was falling back unto the bridge. Every Marine dived away from the falling wreckage as it crashed back down to earth. Ross could see the burning corpse of the man who had been their pilot less than a minutes ago. Pointing at the corpse Chambers addressed them all, "You see what those savages did," he shouted in between enraged breathes, "let's take down every single one of the bastards!" he shouted as he gave a war cry and sprinted towards the opposition. Every single Marine let out a similar cry and also ran towards the enemy. Bullets flew past him as he took up a position behind an abandoned car. Peaking out from behind cover he let loose several rounds that ended the lives of their targets. He continued this strategy until he heard the clicking noise that meant he had run out of ammo. "Cover me, I'm reloading!" Jacob yelled at his friends. Quickly he inserted another mag into his rifle and opened fire.

"Get off the bridge, get off the bridge!" Someone yelled suddenly. Not knowing who it was, Jacob looked for who had given the orders. He suddenly realized with horror that it was his CO's radio. He didn't have time to respond before an enormous explosion quit literally split the ground in half. The position that the Marines had taken had been blown sky high. Turning around he noticed that support cables where swinging wildly as a result of the explosion. Suddenly he felt bullets rip through his armor, and he fell to the ground. He put a shaky hand to his chest and saw it covered with blood. It seemed as though he was slowly fading away. He did not even realize that another, more giganteus explosion had ripped the bridge in two. He also realized that he was falling in slow motion, towards the waters below...

**U.S. News Report: Tampa Bay... has fallen. Marines and local authorities where killed by an explosion that split the bridge in half. God only knows how many civilians where lost in the explosion.**

**General Cunningham: Sergeant Burns, take out the son of bitch now!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Black Lightning"

September 11th, 2014

Day 1- 7:56:57

Sgt. Kelly 'Flame' Burns

Honor Team

Coastline, Saudi Arabia, Middle East

"Alright men we know what's at stake today." the calm voice of Kelly Burns whispered to the other three members of Honor Team that were riding in the Black Hawk with her. "General Cunningham has ordered us to kill Akbar, and thanks to a trace finally being established, we found him." she said to approving nods from her fellow members.

"What's the plan, Sergeant?" One of her fellow members asked.

"It's simple, we kill the enemy. Cunningham advises us to use stealth, but he made it very clear to me that he wants Akbar's head delivered to him on a silver platter." she said with a smile forming on her lips.

"We are ten minutes out from our target Sergeant Burns." their pilot said over the aircrafts speaker. Kelly did not reply, instead she used her remaining time to check equipment and ammo. She particularly liked the load out she had chosen for this one: suppressed M4 with a red dot, 9 millimeter handgun also with a suppresser, and several flash grenades. Turning to her friends, she addressed them one last time. "Rat and Reaper will be taking the eastside entrance. Cobra you're with me."she said while looking at there masked faces, earning simple nods of approval from them.

"Sixty seconds." their pilot informed them. The next minute seemed like hours to the Sergeant, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they where given the orders to get out. "GO, GO!" their pilot shouted suddenly. Kelly grabbed the rope and slip down it towards the sandy grounds of the small building. Her three companions followed suit and where soon standing around her. She motioned at Rat and Reaper and pointed for them to get into position. They silently began a quick, but silent walk towards the east door. She nodded at Cobra and they both hurried towards their entry point. Once they had reached the door she instinctively grabbed the handle with her right hand and tried to open the door. She was not surprised to discover that the door was locked. "No guards, doesn't that seem a bit suspicious, Sergeant?" Cobra whispered in her ear. She merely nodded her reply.

"Hand me a breaching charge." she instructed. Her companion reached into her pack and pulled out a small charge, and proceeded to place it on the door.

"We're ready to breach. Are you guys ready, Rat?" she asked over the comm.

"Ready to blow the charge when ready, give the orders." Rat whispered back.

"Breaching in three...two...one..." She pushed down on the detonator effectively blowing the door off it's hinges, and judging from an explosion on the other side of the house, it seemed that her friends had done the exact same thing. Kelly now heard shouts of fear coming from within the house. She moved in quickly and scanned the area with her weapon. She and Cobra rushed into the house and began making haste towards the sound of the commotion. Suddenly an elderly man appeared in the space in front him, holding a young boy tightly in his arms. "Get down on the ground!" Kelly ordered. The elderly man merely held out his hand and was making statements in arabic. "I said it once and I'm not saying it again!" Kelly ordered while raising her rifle and aiming it at the mans skull. That caused both the man, and the child to drop to the floor. "We are all clear on the eastside Sergeant." Rat informed her over her earpiece.

"Roger that, regroup in the main room." she ordered them while continuing to point her rifle at the two in front of her. Shortly there after the other two members walked into the room holding a struggling woman in between them. "She tried to run past us once we breached. Needless to say, she didn't get far." Reaper said while continuing to hold an iron grip on the girls left arm. "I think it's also needless to say that the man I found is not Akbar." she growled in annoyance. The man jerked his head up ans whispered something so low that Kelly almost missed it. Glaring down at his fear stricken face, she grabbed him by his collar and forcefully dragged him to his feet. "What did you say?" she asked. He simply responded in Arabic. "Speak English, what did you say!?" she roared at him. Once again he spoke in arabic. Just as Kelly was about to rear back her fist, Cobra asked the man something in arabic. "You speak Arabic?" she hotly questioned her companion.

"A little, I learned some during my time as a Ranger." he answered. Turning towards the civilian he spoke a sentence in Arabic. The man nodded his head up an down several times. Turning towards his CO he translated what had just been said, "He says he knows of Akbar, but has not met him personally." he said, which earned nods from the citizen. "Ask him how it's possible that we received a broadcast signal from this house then." she ordered Cobra. Nodding he asked the question to the man, and was met by a long reply. "He claims that he and his grandchildren where out at the market all day long. He also heard the transmission, but had no knowledge of where it originated from." Cobra translated. "However he also said that when they returned from the market their door was open." he finished. Suddenly Kelly got a stars struck look on her face grinned an evil grin while letting out a low laugh. "Akbar, you clever son of a bitch." she said lowly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't catch that." Rat stated.

"It seems Akbar broke into this house and made the broadcast from here, then left to throw off his scent." Kelly explained. "Cunningham is going to be pissed when he hears this." she noted to all of them. The man in front of them suddenly widened his eyes at Kelly and made statement at her. "What did he just say about me?" she asked Cobra.

"He said that is rare to see a woman with such leadership, and he would be honored to seat us at his table for supper tonight." Cobra replied.

"Why would he offer that?" she asked. Cobra turned and asked the question to the man. The elderly citizen quickly replied in his confident voice.

"He says that he might have some information about Akbar. It seems that he is a spy for the local resistance. He greatly supports us Americans in our war against the evil snake that's named Muhammad Akeem Akbar."

"How is he a spy at the age he is?" Kelly questioned eagerly.

"He says that due to his age not many people notice him, and that has proven useful." Cobra answered.

"Tell him we accept his offer, and I will be helping him in the kitchen." Kelly ordered.


	12. Chapter 12

"Close shave"

September 11th, 2014

Day 1- 9:56:57

Sgt. Kelly 'Flame' Burns

Honor Team

Coastline, Saudi Arabia, Middle East

"Ask him what he knows." Kelly Burns softly instructed Cobra once they had all finished their meal. Cobra simply turned towards their host and repeated the question in Arabic. The elderly gentlemen eagerly replied with haste to the Americans question.

"He says that Akbar visits the marketplace quite often, allows him to mingle with the crowds and learn of possible rebels." Cobra reported to his female commander.

"How often does he do this?" she asked in response to his reply. Cobra was about to ask the question when the screeching of truck tires could be heard from the outside of the house. Their host jumped up suddenly and began speaking quickly at them.

"Sergeant Burns," Cobra yelled at his CO, "He says that those are Fist of Allah trucks outside, and we should hide at once!" he relayed to his commander. Kelly simply nodded and prepared to look for an area to hide. Before she could, their host pulled the mat from under the diner table and revealed a wooden hatch underneath. Their host lifted the door and pointed inside before Kelly could question at them. No words where exchanged between the members of Honor Team as they made haste and dropped into the hidden room. Once Kelly was inside their host shut the door and pulled the mat back over the door, her last view of him was his finger to his lips, a clear gesture for silence. About a minute later loud pounding could be heard on the front door. "Cobra I need you to translate what you can, understand?" she whispered at her companion. A simple nod of the head was all that she received from him. Since the room was pitch black she had to rely on her other senses in order to follow the events that where about to transcribe above their heads. First she heard the door being opened, and an obvious greeting from their host. Friendly words where not what their host receive from their visitors. "He says that they received words that Americans where in this house." Cobra translated in a whisper. A whole hearted laugh was the response that their host gave his guests, followed by a soft warm sentence. "Our host just informed them that he has not seen any American around here in months, and perhaps they got the wrong house." Cobra again translated. More angry words where uttered from the Fist of Allah soldiers. "He claims that the mans granddaughter reported that there where ." At this Kelly felt her rage spike up. That little girl has given her evil glares all evening long once she that they where Americans. They also heard what appeared to be a poster being handed to the owner of this establishment, followed by a swift question from the troops. "He just asked if he has seen a one Kelly Burns." Cobra said with a grin. Kelly could also not help but grin once she heard this. She knew that Akbar had put a price on her head once he learned how much a warrior the female soldier was. She was one of the few things that struck fear into their enemies hearts. One word was all that was uttered from above, and judging from the fact that no gunshots where heard, she assumed that their host had replied with a simple no. laughs where heard from above as the front door opened and the enemy departed from their establishment. Kelly let out a long sigh, she would have to inform Cunningham about this mans kindness and helpful information.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the final chapter... for Middle Eastern Warfare 2. I could have taken it farther, but I decided that this is the perfect place to end it. To all OC'S who have yet to be used, I got a place for them in the next one. I apologize for not using them sooner, but I had no place for them yet, but now I do.** **On to the final battle.**

"Market Crash"

September 12th 2014

Day 1- 10:00:00

Sgt. Kelly 'Flame' Burns

Honor Team

Coastline Market, Saudi Arabia, Middle East

Nervous tension gripped the mind of Kelly Burns like an iron grip. She had been in combat situations countless times now, yet this one was different. They had their first legitimate chance to Kill Muhammad Akeem Akbar. If this mission was a success, the war would be ended very shortly after word of his death reached his troops and supporters. She also knew that failure was not an option in this situation. If Akbar escaped countless more lives would be lost. Akbar had already played his ace by collapsing the bridge in Tampa Florida. Now it was time for General Cunningham to play his ace. Akbar had no knowledge that four members of Honor Team were hiding in the market. "All call signs are you in position?" Kelly radioed her friends.

"Reaper in position by the fish stand." came the first reply.

"Rat in position near the west gate." came the second.

"Cobra on the roof and ready to strike." cobra radioed from his sniper vantage point.

"Flame in position," Kelly informed them all, "we only have one shot at this. We have this bastard completely off guard for the first time ever. Cunningham wants him alive so he can be put on trial... but at the same time he made it clear that he doesn't care if we act as the judge, jury, and executioner." Kelly stated with a hint of satisfaction in her cool voice.

"I'm a little concerned, Kelly." Cobra said over the radio.

"Why's that, Cobra?" she asked with all seriousness.

"You're the person the Fist of Allah wants the most. I think your taking a bit risk in being the one closest to that monster." he answered to her question.

"I think your overreacting a little bit, cobra." Kelly shrugged of his concern.

"Dammit Burns! Akbar has posters of you everywhere, you're the most wanted person in the Middle East. Don't you think Akbar will recognize you on sight!?" Cobra retaliated heatedly to his leaders lack of care. Kelly was silent for a few seconds while considering what cobra had just said. It was true that she was taking a risk by being the closest one to Akbar, but she knew the risks.

"That's what I'm counting on." she finally answered to his concern. "I'm the bait. Cobra it's true that he will recognize me, but he wont see an ambush coming it he only sees me. I used to prefer to work alone, that's what got me capture more time than not. He will think my pride forced me to come alone, but in reality I have three teammates ready to go." she lectured cobra, as well as the other two members over the radio.

"I might not agree with you Kelly," cobra began, "but you got a point." she felt good realizing that her comrade was finally accepting of her plan. Suddenly all members of the market seemed to spread out to allow somebody entry to the market. Kelly could not see who it was due to several civilians blocking her line of sight, but she already knew who it was, she could feel it in her bones. Suddenly loud cheers of welcome erupted from the crowd as if somebody had flipped a switch inside of all of them. "Come in Kelly, do you read me?" Rat whispered over the radio.

"I read you," she whispered back at him, "What is it?" she asked him.

"It's Akbar! I had to retreat to the shadows once the bastard reached my gate, but I got a clear look at him." he said in nervous anticipation. The moment they had been waiting for had finally arrived. Yet they had to wait for the perfect moment to strike. The crowd was the key to their plan. All their weapons where suppressed and that would make sure that nobody knew where the fatal shot had come from. Once the shot or shots had been fired, they would blend in with the panicking crowd and escape with ease.

"Cobra do you have a shot?" she whimpered.

"Negative, there are to many civilians in the way." he answered. Kelly swore under her breath once she heard this. They had the prefect plan, yet they would have to wait to get a clear shot. In her mind she knew that Akbar could only be here for a few minutes before leaving, and they might miss their shot. However they where given an opportunity not very long after due to shots ringing out from somebody other than Honor Team. Kelly looked around frantically for who had done the shooting, and she with horror saw who had done it. Several young men armed with AK-47's had emerged seemingly from thin air and had opened fire on the Fist of Allah Leader.

"Dammit it's the local remittance, they to must have realized this was their best chance!" Cobra yelled to all three of them over the radio. "Orders Kelly?" reaper asked.

"Open Fire!" she yelled over the radio. She immediately reached down to where she had hidden her M4 and stood up to take aim at their enemy. She mowed down several of them with ease before needing to reload. Suddenly a loud horn bellowed throughout the whole market as a van roared through the western gate and skidded to a stop. The back doors opened and half a dozen enemy soldiers jumper out and formed a protective ring around their leader. This protective ring allowed Akbar to jump into the back of the van and close the doors. The van revved it's engine and spun around, leaving a trail of dust in it's wake. Stunned silence suddenly engulfed the market place. Realization hit Kelly Burns as she realized the situation. The rebels had forced Akbar to retreat before Honor Team could get a clear shot. "We lost him." Kelly said in a defeated tone as she radioed her comrades.

"The war's not over, there will be another day Kelly." cobra radioed her.

**End Call of Duty: Middle Eastern Warfare 2**

**The War ends with Call of Duty: Middle Eastern Warfare 3**

**Return to the front lines?**


End file.
